When Spring and Winter Collides
by Ayame4679
Summary: Jack's only been a Guardian for a few weeks when suddenly another Guardian is chosen by the Man in the Moon. To his dismay, she wields certain powers of nature to spread warmth and drive away cold. Needless to say, they get off to a rocky start. Rated T mostly because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Sorry, when I join a new fandom, I get the urge to write about it. I can't believe I didn't watch this movie earlier though! I was too busy obsessing with HTTYD xD I'm warning you guys though, this story is just me letting my thoughts fly onto a Word Doc, so it's not going to be good.)**

* * *

"Snow day!"

Jamie laughed as he ran down the steps of his house, shrugging his jacket on simultaneously. The rest of his friends were already gathered near the park across the street, packing snowballs and playfully chucking them at each other. Sophie squealed with delight from behind him and followed right behind her older brother as they crossed the street to join their friends.

As he stepped onto the sidewalk, Jamie slowed down and glanced up towards the sky, peering past the gentle snowflakes floating by. Sophie raced past, eager to join the cumulating snowball fight. Still unmoving, he continued to stare intently, searching for something.

His concentration broke when a snowball pelted the side of his head, nearly knocking his hat off. Stumbling sideways a few steps, Jamie blinked and brushed the excess snow off his head, turning towards Pippa. She grinned sheepishly.

"Come on, Jamie! What are you standing around like that for?"

Jamie grinned apologetically, sneaking another glance upward as he spoke.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if Jack was around."

Overhearing his words, the other children paused in their playful competition, all scanning the sky at the mention of their winter friend.

"Didn't I tell you to just call my name when you wanted to see me?"

Jamie perked up at the familiar voice, whipping to find Jack perched on top of his wooden staff behind him. A grin spread across his face as his friends yelled out greetings and gestured for him to join the snowball fight.

Jack stood up and nimbly hopped off his staff, flying the remaining few feet to close the distance between him and Jamie. With a playful smile, he rustled the kid's hair before bring his hand in front of him. Jamie eyed it fascinated as a perfect snowball built itself in Jack's hand, little particles of snow firmly packed together and sparkling like freshly fallen snow. Without another word, Jack hurled it at the nearest kid, which happened to be Monty, who fell onto his butt with a laugh.

"Snowball fight!" Jack yelled enthusiastically, the kids quickly catching his happiness and engaging in another competition with renewed joy.

Jamie was quick to join in on the fun, scooping up a hastily formed snowball and attempting to hit the winter spirit. Needless to say, Jack had centuries of practice when it came to snowball fights. Almost lazily, he ducked and let the snowball harmlessly fly past his head. He straightened up and raised an eyebrow at the young boy.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that if you want to hit me, Jamie."

Already bending down to make another snowball, Jamie grinned determinedly and playfully chased Jack with his friends. Eventually, Jack grew relaxed enough for Jamie to finally land a snowball on the Guardian's back. The kids hollered in triumph as Jack laughed and suddenly produced numerous snowballs at his feet with a wave of his staff. Their eyes widened at what he was about to do, and with a bout of laughter, they ran as Jack playfully pursued them with his limitless ammo.

It had only been two hours, but even Jack found himself slumping to the ground with the other kids in exhaustion. They'd been running nonstop and the winter chill was beginning to catch up with the children. With a sigh, Jack finally glanced up at the darkening sky when something caught his eye.

A mirage of colorful lights danced among the clouds, illuminating the sky only to him.

"_If you see Northern Lights in sky, it means I am calling. All Guardians are to come to my workshop, means something important is happening." North repeated sternly, making sure Jack got the message before he got distracted by the yetis again._

With a sigh, Jack picked himself off the ground, chuckling at the half-asleep state the kids were in.

"You kids should get back home before it gets too dark." He warned, eyes darting back towards the gentle swaying of the Northern Lights.

The children nodded, rubbing their eyes drowsily as they all parted ways to go home. Jamie and Sophie stayed behind as the boy enveloped Jack in another small hug.

"Come back soon, okay?" Jamie asked, blinking up at his friend pleadingly.

Jack smiled warmly this time, hugging him back tightly before straightening up.

"Of course I will." He assured, watching Jamie light up at the promise and wave goodbye before grabbing Sophie's hand and guiding her home.

Jack let his goodbye linger, his hand still in the air as he stared inquiringly at the bright lights still floating mesmerizingly far above. They probably wouldn't leave until he got to North's Workshop.

"Wind!" Jack called out cheerfully. Instantly, a familiar breeze ruffled his sleeves, gently lifting him off his feet. The wind playfully tousled his pure white hair, whirling around him eagerly.

"Take me to North's place!" With a smile, he felt the wind pick him up and carry him towards the familiar skies he'd travelled across for centuries.

With the wind's help, getting to North's Workshop didn't take long, the large arrays of houses quickly melding into the untouched snow hills that surrounded the Guardian headquarters. Part of him worried whether he was late, and he hoped that he wasn't the last to arrive. He'd only been a Guardian for a couple weeks, and he didn't want to give the impression that he didn't take his new membership seriously.

He weaved past the numerous hallways before he arrived at the heart of North's Workshop. Frankly, he was still surprised to watch the monstrous yetis creating the abundance of toys in preparation for Christmas. He always thought it was the elves. As he touched down back onto the ground, the wind bid farewell to Jack and slipped away through an open window. Turning around, he stifled a sigh when he watched the other Guardians eyeing him happily. All except for Bunny, of course, who had his arms crossed and foot thumping impatiently.

So much for a good impression.

"Where have you been, mate? North sent out that signal ages ago!" Bunny called out accusingly.

"Oh come on, Bunny! You just got here a minute ago!" Tooth countered, sending Jack an apologetic smile. Bunny huffed, but didn't press further on the issue.

Jack was unfazed, already used to Bunny's prideful attitude. He slung his staff over his shoulder, making his way past a couple elves and joining the others.

"So, what's the important news?" Jack questioned, glancing around.

North smiled, pointing upwards towards a small opening in the roof. The moon was brightly illuminated and clearly visible from the gap. Jack's eyes widened as he gazed up at the full moon, its rays warmly grazing the interior of the workshop.

"Man in Moon wants to show us something." North explained, although his expression clearly indicated that he had no idea what exactly the Moon wanted to show.

Sandy floated quietly next to Tooth, a golden question mark forming over his head. Tooth and Bunny shrugged at the silent question, unable to give an answer.

As if to provide a reason, the moon's rays gathered and pinpointed at an engraving near the feet of the Guardians. Before Jack could ask what was happening, the engraving broke apart, revealing a blue crystal as it rose out of the ground.

"Uh, what is happening?" Jack asked worriedly, noting the gasps and widened eyes of the other Guardians.

Sandy's golden question mark quickly switched to an exclamation point, the Guardian of Dreams excitedly clapping his hands. Even Bunny looked taken aback at the sudden twist, staring at the bright blue crystal in shock.

Annoyed, Jack was about to ask the question again before North piped in, voice awestruck.

"Man in Moon… Has chosen another Guardian."

Jack blinked once, not comprehending his words. But as the revelation sank in, his eyes widened as the other Guardians had.

"But why? Jack was chosen a month ago! And Pitch is gone!" Bunny questioned, flabbergasted.

"Must have good reason. Man in Moon is never wrong." North whispered quietly, anxiously eyeing the crystal for a recognizable figure to emerge from the depths of blue. Tooth flitted around excitedly, eyes glued to the crystal as well. Jack couldn't deny that he was curious too, wondering what the new Guardian would be like.

The crystal slow morphed as a distant shape began to reveal itself. All the Guardians leaned in, squinting as they tried to identify the character.

Soon enough, the image became clear, unveiling an abstract figure of a girl clutching a bow and arrow. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and to Jack's surprise, she looked completely ordinary. Aside from her choice of weapon, her clothes consisted of a short-sleeve top and long pants with flats. If he had seen her on the streets, he would've assumed she was just another regular teenager living in the city. Jack turned to ask if this was a joke, but the question died in his throat when he noticed the other Guardian's eyes lighting in recognition.

"Sephira!" Bunny cried out happily.

"Oh, she's such a sweetheart!" Tooth added, grinning ear to ear.

Even Sandy seemed to know who she was, his dream sand forming a happy face above his head.

"Who is she?" Jack butted in, frustrated that he had no idea who this person was.

The others paused, staring at him questioningly, almost in disbelief.

"You don't know who Sephira is?" Bunny asked incredulously.

Tooth's eyes lit up as a thought struck her. "Of course not, Jack sticks around in winter areas, they never would've met." The other Guardians nodded in realization, as Jack impatiently waited for an explanation.

North turned to face the winter spirit, smiling warmly.

"This is Sephira, the Guardian of Happiness. Protector of Spring and Warmth."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Ahhh I finished tennis camp today I'm so happy :D I really need to start my summer homework ughh, but here's another chapter while I procrastinate.)**

* * *

Jack blinked once, letting North's words sink in. His brow narrowed a bit at the words "warmth" and "spring", but he provided no other reaction. Not that he had anything against the Sun, but he didn't really prefer the warmer climates. So a Guardian who protected it? That should be interesting.

"Wait, so can she control the weather or something? Make it all warm and all?" He asked, flushing slightly at the odd looks the other Guardians were giving him. Tooth smiled, tilting her head at him amusedly.

"Yup, kind of like how you can bring snow." She added happily.

Jack nodded sullenly, expecting as much. This definitely should go over well. The brief silence was broken as North enthusiastically clapped his hands, turning towards the lift.

"Now we go! We must find Sephira!" He bellowed as the other Guardians followed suit. When they got to the launch site, Jack raised an eyebrow when he noticed Bunny instantly hopping in the sleigh with no complaints, looking happier than he'd ever seen him.

"Wow, I didn't know Bunny could actually look this happy on a day when it's not Easter!" Bunny glared at Jack for a moment, but seemed unfazed otherwise, still wearing a content smile.

"Sephira's a good pal of mine. She makes my Easters so perfect and warm for the kids to find eggs." Jack felt his heart drop slightly when he remembered how he had caused Easter to be ruined the last time, causing so many children to stop believing. But they were past that; the Guardians all reassured him that it was Pitch's fault and not his. With a sigh, Jack hopped into the sleigh as North snapped at the reigns, the reindeer instantly taking off.

Soon enough, they were soaring through the frigid winds that encompassed the Guardian Headquarters. To Jack, it was a welcome feeling, the wind merely a playful breeze that rustled his hair and clothes. He grinned when Bunny began groaning and shivering like he always did when they rode North's sleigh.

"Aw come on kangaroo, you always gonna do this?" Jack teased playfully, casually perched on the edge of the sleigh, swinging his staff around leisurely.

Bunny scowled at the comment, huddled on the floor with a death grip on the side rail. "Don't make me come over there, Frostbite." He began threateningly before following up with a yelp when the sleigh gave a sudden lurch.

"I'd like to see you try." Jack sing-sang, turning to face the wind, letting the rapid snowflakes brush past his skin.

"Come on guys, play nice." Tooth chided, sitting next to Sandy in the front row behind North. Sandy was clapping excitedly, always seemingly enjoying the rapid means of transportation.

North dug into his pocket, pulling out a familiar blank snow globe in front of him.

"Oh no, not again." Bunny moaned at the sight, clutching at the side rail with renewed strength.

"Traverse City." North whispered, watching a distant town come into view inside the snow globe. With a laugh, he threw it through the air in front of the sleigh, the snow globe bursting into a small vortex. Instantly, the sleigh was sucked in and rapidly transported until they emerged over a tiny city, enriched with the spring sun.

Jack's eyes widened; he'd never seen this place before. It was like Burgess, but definitely a lot more… sunny and upbeat. He spotted numerous vibrant gardens growing on the top of apartment roofs and the streets teeming with pedestrians merrily walking through the city, smiles on their faces.

"Where is this place?" He found himself asking before he could stop the question.

"Traverse City." North replied as he scanned the tiny buildings below him, most likely searching for a place to land.

"Careful North, I'm sure there are kids here that believe in us. We don't want to cause a ruckus." Bunny warned, momentarily distracted from his fear and straightening up.

North nodded, settling for an empty apartment rooftop located on the outskirts of the town.

"We will have to find her carefully. Should we split up or move toget-" North began before Tooth chimed in excitedly.

"I see her!" She exclaimed, pointing towards a patch of trees nearby.

Jack squinted, but couldn't see anyone like the girl he'd seen in the crystal. Actually, all he saw were the trees. He was about to ask if he was missing something when he noticed the area seemed a lot brighter than its surroundings. Almost… glowing.

Sandy casually began floating across the rooftops towards the bunch of trees, the others close behind. Jack was careful not to spread any of his frost or snow when he passed by, not wanting to cause any trouble. The closer they got, it finally struck him that the patch of trees actually revealed a small clearing, many small children excitedly running across the light green grass.

Cautiously, they settled on the branches of a tree that overlooked the clearing, scanning for the new Guardian. The area was filled with a gentle warmth, the breeze soothingly passing over every being that was in its radius. Unused to such sunny temperatures, Jack stifled the urge to bring a bit of winter snow to this place. He adjusted his hoodie slightly, trying to get used to the mild weather and hoping the others didn't notice. Thankfully, they were too busy searching for the source of the pleasant climate.

Sandy suddenly stiffened, a golden arrow pointing downward towards the ground where the children were joyfully yelling. The Guardians followed his direction and their eyes widened when they found her.

She was floating calmly around the bustling children, high enough so that she didn't bump into any of them. They didn't seem to mind, too busy playing a friendly game of Tag. Jack recognized her instantly from the crystal.

Her golden yellow hair was tied back in a ponytail, side bangs lightly grazing her forehead. He noted the wooden bow she grasped as well as the quiver of arrows that she carried on her back. But what really stood out to him were her clothes. The crystal definitely didn't do it justice, rich green leaves decorating her short-sleeved top, almost rippling as if they too were being rustled by the spring breeze. Her pants were the color of the bluest sky, coupled with some brown flats. Yup, she definitely represented springtime.

"Should we go get her?" Bunny asked, shifting restlessly from his tree branch.

"Too many children, it might be dangerous." North whispered, smiling at how happy the children looked.

As much as Jack was happy for the newest addition to their group, the warmth was immensely irritating. He wasn't going to melt or anything, but he found himself desperately wishing for the familiar chill of the winter wind. Maybe he could just make it a tad bit cooler…

Almost reading his mind, Jack felt a familiar cool breeze tickle his hair and whirl around him, and he suppressed the large grin that was about to form. Silently, he asked to cool down the area a little bit, just enough for him to get comfortable.

Unfortunately, Jack and the wind had different ideas of what a "little bit" was, the temperature suddenly dropping as a cooler and more refreshing breeze rustled the treetops towards the clearing below.

Playful cries arose from the clearing at the sudden change in temperature. The kids were delighted and fascinated by it, but Jack could see the parent's brows creasing down in concern as they rubbed their arms, trying to retain the warmth that they had basked in moments ago.

"Jack…" Bunny whispered suspiciously, the other Guardians looking at the winter spirit in confusion. Jack smiled apologetically, mouthing the word "Sorry".

A sparkle from Sandy drew their attention as he pointed back towards Sephira. Four pairs of eyes followed the Sandman's finger where the Guardian of Happiness was still lingering above the children. They were undeterred by the drop in temperature, accepting the cooler wind and reengaging in their game. She smiled slightly before reaching for an arrow and notching it on her bow.

In one fluid motion, she directed the arrow upwards towards the sky, releasing and letting it fly towards the clouds. The arrow rapidly approached its peak when it began to glow, suddenly exploding into brilliant sparkles that enveloped the clearing. Almost instantly, the insistent cool breeze melted into the familiar warm breeze that they had arrived to. To Jack's surprise, a few flowers suddenly sprouted near the edge of the clearing where some stray sparkles landed, the leaves of the trees opening up fully as if wishing to absorb the warmth.

The Guardians chuckled at Jack's amazed expression, glancing back down to where the children were squealing happily at the familiar temperature and the smiles that had returned on the parents' faces.

Okay, he had to admit that was pretty cool. He didn't even bother complaining about the returning heat. Although it suddenly struck him that they still hadn't yet emerged from their hiding place to greet the Guardian.

"Are we gonna wait till the kids leave?" Jack inquired, watching North's face scrunch in concentration at the question.

"Yes, it is best to wait. Sky is getting dark already." North pointed out, and he was right. The once baby blue sky had faded to a light orange as parents began calling for their kids. The children groaned as their fun came to an end, but begrudgingly followed their moms and dads back towards the comforts of their home. As the last family left, Bunny wasted no time hopping off his branch towards where Sephira was still floating in the clearing, watching the content family leave. Startled at the sudden noise, she whipped around defensively; her eyes lit up at the familiar figure.

"Bunny!" She cried out cheerfully and, to Jack's surprise, gave Bunny a big hug. They began to animatedly converse as North shifted to jump down from his hiding spot as well.

"That's our cue." He chirped lightly as he leapt down and sauntered towards the pair. Jack followed with Tooth and Sandy, landing gently on the soft blades of grass. It felt different from the snow he always walked on, but as smooth and comforting the grass was, he preferred the fluffy and firm texture of the snow more.

Sephira glanced over Bunny's shoulder and her eyes widened upon noticing the other four Guardians.

"North! Tooth! Sandy! It's good to see you guys!" Her smile grew bigger as she waved at the group. Finally, her eyes landed on Jack. For a second, she merely stared, and he worried that she actually didn't see him, but she tilted her head curiously, eyes still locked onto his. He couldn't help but notice how bright her eyes were, green and blue mixing together into the colors of spring.

"Jack Frost." She stated tentatively to his surprise.

He blinked once, taken aback. "You know me?"

"Of course I do! You bring the winters and snow after all. I'm guessing that was your wind earlier?" She didn't sound accusing, just curious and friendly. Jack felt a blush creeping up, caught in the act.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to get that cold." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair out of nervous habit.

Sephira merely smiled warmly, nodding in acceptance. "No worries, the children didn't seem to mind. Although I'd prefer a slightly warmer wind next time." She didn't say it in a mean way, but Jack still found the urge to frown at the comment. A warmer wind? She should know that he obviously didn't like warm winds. He was a _winter_ _spirit!_

Turning towards North, Sephira brushed the bangs away from her eyes and stared at the others. Contrary to her previous mood, she actually looked nervous as she took in the group.

"So, what's everyone doing here? Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly, anxiously fiddling with the string of her bow.

North chuckled, eyes brightening in excitement. "No no, nothing wrong. But you must come with us back to my Workshop, we have good news for you."

For a second, Sephira didn't move or react, merely staring at North. To be honest, Jack expected her to suddenly run off or straight out reject the offer judging from her reaction. But she relaxed, giving a small smile as she nodded.

"Alright, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I'm sorry this took forever to update, with senior year starting I've been focusing on school and college apps argh. Apologies, this chapter was hastily written and not good, but I'll try my best to make sure the next one is a lot better! I just need some time :C I really appreciate those who read this though, it means a lot :D)**

* * *

"Having fun there, Bunny?" Jack called out amusedly. They were back on the sled rapidly ascending into the clouds for their return to the Workshop, and Jack couldn't have been gladder. Already the warm breeze was shifting towards the cooler and more frigid wind that he had longed for.

Bunny was reduced back to the terrified state that always arose when they rode North's sleigh. Sephira sat on the ground next to him, slightly shuddering from the sudden drop in temperature.

"Bugger off, you rascal." Bunny snapped, gripping the edge of the sleigh like it was his last lifeline. Jack grinned playfully and diverted his attention to watching the fast-flowing scenery fly by around them from his place at the sled's edge.

"You alright there, Sephira?" Tooth called out worriedly, eyeing the way the soon-to-be Guardian was hunched on the ground. Sephira smiled reassuringly, no longer trembling.

"I'm fine, I just hadn't been in such cold temperatures in a while. I'm getting used to it." Tooth nodded and faced forward again, leaving Sephira to amusedly take in Bunny's terrified posture.

"I didn't know you hated sleighs, Bunny." She chided teasingly, stifling a laugh.

Bunny shut his eyes when the sled gave a sudden lurch, taking in a deep breath before responding. "It's not the sleighs, mate. It's just… the reckless driving and the flying. My tunnels are much safer than this."

"For someone who always tries to race me whenever we get the chance, you sure seem to have a problem with speed in the air." Jack piped in with a snicker.

Bunny mumbled a response as Sephira met Jack's gaze with a small smile. Jack didn't hold the stare for long, quickly averting his gaze to stare back at the receding open fields as they approached a more isolated area. It wasn't that he didn't want to be friends with her, it's just that the possibility of a winter spirit and spring spirit getting along was pretty dim.

"Let's go to… my workshop." North's booming voice caught Jack's attention as he noticed the Guardian of Wonder had taken out another empty snow globe, the familiar sight of the Guardian Headquarters coming into view from within the globe.

"What is that?" Sephira asked tentatively, registering the terrified expression on Bunny's face. Before anyone could offer an explanation, North threw the globe in front of the sleigh, another portal instantly forming just ahead. Jack noticed Sephira's eyes widening in surprise before they were pulled into a rapid whir of the landscape before they found themselves settling over the familiar snow covered lands of North's Workshop.

Tooth turned around towards Sephira, smiling amusedly before she began to explain. "North uses that to help us get around faster. Not for the light hearted though." Her gaze grew concerned at the spring spirit, who still hadn't moved since they entered the portal, her eyes still wide.

"Sephira?" Tooth asked a bit louder, gaining the attention of the other Guardians at her worried tone. Jack eyed her curiously from where he was seated, wondering what had her so tongue tied.

For a moment, Sephira didn't move. Before Tooth could ask again, she blinked once, her eyes filling with a new light and excitement that wasn't there before, to Jack's surprise. She burst into a huge smile before standing up from her crouched position, startling Bunny who yelped and scooted closer towards his side of the sleigh.

"That was _amazing_! When can we do that again?" She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands. It was only then did she feel the full brunt of the cold winter winds whipping around her as she shivered and knelt back towards the ground. Jack cracked a small grin, as did the other Guardians, amused at her overenthusiastic reaction.

"We are here." North announced, steering through the numerous parts of the Workshop before arriving at the landing site for the sleigh. "We walk from now on." He explained, leading them all out towards another passageway.

The rest of the trip was fairly quiet, aside from Sephira's quiet gasps as they went through the various passageways leading towards the heart of North's workshop. After passing through one final doorway, the group was greeted with a loud barrage of noise and chaos as yetis frantically shuffled around, creating all kinds of toys.

North gave it no thought as he continued leading the rest towards the center of the room, but Jack caught Sephira's eyes widening in surprise at the scene unfolding before her.

"The _yetis_ make the gifts? I thought it was the elves!" Sephira's comment had North chuckling as they continued dodging the random yetis and little elves scurrying past their feet.

"They always think that." North responded pleasantly as they finally arrived at the small balcony that the Guardians always met at.

Jack leisurely hopped onto the nearest table and settled on the edge of it, leaning his staff on the ground while the others followed, forming a small circle around Sephira and North at the center.

Sephira looked around, a bit of nervousness finally showing in her eyes at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Um, what's going on?" She asked meekly, relaxing a bit at the warm gaze North was giving her.

"It's time you become official Guardian, Sephira!" He proclaimed proudly, elves suddenly scampering towards the center of the room, trumpets and drums blasting in a victorious fanfare. To Jack's amusement, he saw the same uncomfortable expression growing on her face that he had when North had first tried – and failed – to get him to officially become a Guardian.

Sephira backed up slightly, jerking back forward when her back accidentally bumped into a yeti's soft stomach. She gestured for silence, the immediate instruments dying down in volume until all that could be heard was the scampering of the working yetis.

"Look, I'm excited and all to be a Guardian, but can we do this without the music?" She glanced apologetically at the disheartened elves as they shuffled away disappointedly at her request. North chuckled lightly, grabbing a large book and opening it. He flicked past a couple pages before settling onto a certain passage, looking up at Sephira expectantly.

Jack leaned back onto his staff, feeling himself zoning away again as he heard North's voice distantly repeat the words he'd heard not that long ago.

"Will you, Sephira… vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life – their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

Sephira stood still as he spoke, aside from her hands anxiously shifting her bow from one hand to another. At his final word, she nodded firmly.

"Yes, I will." At her response, Jack could feel the other Guardians' excitement, but he was too busy thinking about going back to visit Jamie again. It should be mid-afternoon back in Burgess by now.

"Congratulations, for you are now and forevermore… a Guardian." North shut the book as the other Guardians aside from Jack erupted in hearty cheers, all crowding forward to congratulate the new member. Jack straightened up, hopping off the desk with a faint smile. He was happy for her, he really was, but his mind was already back in Burgess with Jamie and the others.

The celebration died down as Sephira turned back towards North questioningly.

"So… what happens now?" She asked, glancing back towards the others.

"We go back to our Guardian duties. I stay here, Tooth collects teeth, Bunny prepares for upcoming Easter, and Jack spreads his fun to the children. You will do same with your children in Traverse Town." North explained, his eyes landing briefly on the large globe near them, dotted with little lights.

As Sephira nodded, Jack was already on his feet and heading for the window, calling for Wind. The familiar breeze instantly responded and lifted the winter spirit off his feet and towards his second home.

The snow filled terrain quickly changed to a less snow-covered city as Jack easily glided across the brightened sky. Even from way above, he could pinpoint the park the kids always met to play at. He ushered Wind to steer him towards the ground and he stepped down just behind Jamie, who was busy at work trying to create a snowman.

Cupcake, who had been bent over her snow fort, straightened up and instantly met Jack's eyes. A large smile spread across her face and she began to call his name before Jack quickly held a finger to his mouth, using the other hand to point to the still seemingly oblivious Jamie. Getting the hint, she let the word die on her mouth as the other kids gathered around her followed suit, silently staring with wide smiles plastered on their face.

Jamie, finally noticing the sudden lull in sound, looked up curiously, confused at the expectant looks they were throwing in his direction.

"What's wrong?" The question was barely out of his mouth when another voice popped up from behind him.

"This snowman's way too small, Jamie!"

Jack's voice had Jamie startle and stumble forward, narrowly dodging the snowman he'd built in front of him. He whipped around, a large smile growing on his face at the sight of his friend.

"Jack!" The boy cried happily, tackling the Guardian in a fierce hug. Jack smiled as the other kids laughed and scrambled to hug him as well.

Jack stood up, his playful nature starting to take hold as he gestured towards the miniature snowman sitting just behind the group.

"Who's up for a snowman-building contest?" He exclaimed, pointing towards a large snow bank nearby, full of undisturbed and fresh snow. The kids released shouts of agreement, all making a beeline towards the supply for their share.

Jack decided not to make his own snowman, preferring to float around and help everyone else with theirs instead. He was helping Sophie attach a carrot nose onto her snowman when Monty suddenly cried out in surprise.

All heads whipped in his direction, where the boy had gotten to his feet, staring at his snowman sadly. Jack didn't hesitate and drifted over, eyeing both Monty and the snowman in confusion.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked gently, wondering if the kid had just accidentally packed too much snow and created a lopsided snowman head.

Monty turned to face Jack, eyes wide with disappointment. He pointed one shaky hand towards his snowman, letting Jack's eyes follow his direction before speaking in a quivering tone.

"M-my snowman's melting." Monty's voice was thick with distress, and Jack could only feel surprised at the boy's words. Melting? It couldn't be. It was only then did he realize how much warmer the air around him had gotten. Had he been too distracted and lessened up on the snow? Did he accidentally cause the snow to melt somehow?

Sure enough, the snow particles that once firmly held the snowman together were rapidly melting into water droplets, quickly turning Monty's creation into a puddle. Cries from Jamie and the others already made Jack aware that theirs were quickly melting as well.

Jack cast a glance upwards towards the sky, utterly baffled. What was going on? Only then did he figure out what was causing the commotion.

Sephira was floating by, looking around as if she were searching for something. She seemed oblivious to the chaos she was causing below, her bright spring aura warming the temperature rapidly enough to melt snow. Instantly, a bit of annoyance burst from within him, and he straightened up, glaring at the spring spirit.

"Hey! Watch it, will you? You're melting everything down here!" He yelled, knowing she'd be close enough for his words to reach.

His words seemed to surprise her, as she flinched and stared down towards him, eyes widening in surprise. Her eyes scanned the rapidly forming puddles and her gaze morphed into one of horror.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I'm so sorry!" He could tell she was toning down on the spring heat because the temperature suddenly spiked back to the temperature he'd arrived to. But it was too late – the snowmen were gone.

Sephira's words drew his attention away from his sudden anger as he met her flustered gaze again. "I'll leave, I'm sorry. I won't do this again." She looked so apologetic that Jack sighed, waving her apologies off.

"It's fine, you didn't know." He responded, glancing around at the kids. The disappointed expressions on their faces were gone, replaced with one of confusion. But what they were confused about was a mystery to him.

Sephira nodded once, hurriedly flying off. Jack didn't let himself get too annoyed; he could bring more snow and restart the competition. The children wouldn't be upset for long. He took a deep breath and turned towards Jamie and his friends, shooting them a small smile. He was about to explain that she was a new Guardian when Jamie cut in.

"Who were you talking to?" Jamie's eyes were wide with curiosity, and Jack smiled fully this time.

"That was Sephira, she's a new Guardian. We can't blame her, she's spring and I'm winter." Jack let his words dwindle off when he noticed the children's face suddenly scrunch in confusion, as if he had just spoken a different language to them. He tilted his head, unknowing to what they were confused about.

"Sephira?" Pippa asked tentatively, glancing back up at the sky.

Jack nodded slowly, still confused. "Yeah, the one who was flying up there? She accidentally made it warm and melted our snowmen, but it's okay! I'll bring some more snow and we'll have some more fun." He was quick to reassure them, a smile back on his face to lighten their mood.

Jamie spoke up, voice a lot quieter this time. "I didn't see anyone up there." The others nodded sullenly in agreement.

Jack felt his smile fade as the realization hit him.

They couldn't see Sephira.


End file.
